Moon Lettuce
WIP Moon lettuce are a species of genetically altered lettuce whose ancestors are butter and iceberg lettuce. They (PreAlpha) arrived on the Moon during the year 2069. }} | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | Conservation Status |- ! Status | } |- ! colspan="2" | Scientific Classification |- ! Kingdom | } |- ! Phylum/Divison | } |- ! Subdivision or Clade | } |- ! Class | } |- ! Super Order | } |- ! Order | } |- ! Family | } |- ! Genus | } |- ! Species | } |- ! SubSpecies | } |- ! colspan="2" | More Info |- ! Attribute | } |- ! Average Size | } |- ! Habitat | } |- ! Color | } |- ! Enemies | } |- ! Element | } |} Taxonomy&Termology Taxonomy: Moon Lettuce would likely be categorized under plants but however have brains like structures and limbs. They're descendants of the butter and iceberg lettuce and are heavily genetically modified and have changed over years of evolution. The strains of the Lettuce was designed to grow independently from gravity and to withstand the cold (which lettuces aren't good at).However the strains have definitely mutated from their original form and scientists have not figured which genes have mutated, The main kinds of lettuce strains that appeared in their history are; Pre-Alpha, Alpha, Pre-Beta, and Beta. Etymology: Their official name is Plant Originated Life-form and Lunar Colonization (POLaLC) they've been nicknamed Moon Lettuce. Other nicknames include; Lunar Lettuce, Maria Lettuce. They do not posses a scientific name what so ever although the name used by scientists for the current lettuce is Beta2 LettuceType, Older versions include Pre-Alpha, Alpha, Pre-Beta, and Beta1 (as stated above). History **NOTE**Due to the really long history of the Moon lettuce only the human POV is shown other Lettuce history will be displayed via links below. <> - - - - - - 'Origin' 'Creation' The Moon Lettuce was created by inserting multiple genes into a lettuce plant. The lettuce was an Iceberg/butter lettuce hybrid, The purpose of the genes injected into the lettuce was to increase/make the lettuce suitable to grow on the moon. On top of that a parasite was designed to form a symbiotic relation ship, the parasite was so attached with the lettuce it is hard to decipher whether or not the lettuce is an animal or plant or if the two are independent species. The creators of the moon lettuce were a group of scientists hired by the New Illuminati hoping to bring kush life to the moon and start a vast MLG industry. The reason why the scientists ended up with lettuce was because they were all high on the kush and spent the rest of their budget on Red bull to sustain them through the research. After that the New Illuminati fired them because they used their budget on Red Bull a rival company to Mountain dew and that the scientist diminished 3.999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999.69/4 of the weed they we're given. The scientists then decided to name and relaunch it as the Moon lettuce program because the abbreviation sounds like MLP and they were hallucinating about Discord when they were on DoritoKush. FedEx Later joined and funded the project when it was relaunched as into the Moon Lettuce Programme (MLP) providing most ofIM the supply and played a key role for Shipping the Iceberg lettuces Butter lettuce to create the Iceberg-Butter Hybrid. Sponsors 'The New Illuminati' The New Illuminati was the company/organization that came up with the Project, The original Project was called "Snoop Plan" but the scientists they hired were "idiots" and caused the company/organization to become semi bankrupt and thus stop funding the project. 'FedEx' FedEx played a large role in the MLP project. It first made it into the project by funding the scientists because they were against the New Illuminati, once joining the project FedEx was responsible for the shipping <(Capatain Obvious wrote that)(also his name was crossed out b/c we banned him) (anyways) and created the Shipping program as well as inventing the first SpaceShips that could be used to ship things. Unfortunately